Reunited
by DahmersLastMeal
Summary: Peter and MJ share a "personal" moment as they reunite. Takes place after USM #200. Rated M for sexual content and foul language.


**A/N: This story takes place a short time after Ultimate Spider-Man #200**

Peter Parker was alive. That was all Mary Jane Watson's mind could process as she first saw those brown orbs glaring at her from the bushes. How he was still alive was a question, but all she cared about was the resemblance of her dead boyfriend walking towards her. As he approached her, she managed to get a better look at him. He had bulked up and grown taller, while still short. His face had become more masculine, but it was still the face she loved. As he stopped in front of her, he held her hands in the comforting way they used to. Before Peter could even get a word out, MJ fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Peter hugged her as she fell onto the ground. He should have known better. He should have known that she wouldn't respond well to this. All he could do was just whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Eventually, she passed out from being so overwhelmed.

Peter felt awful. Anytime MJ was in grief he felt awful. He had never thought about the pain and suffering she had gone through since he had died. How he was ever going to reveal himself to Aunt May was a question. Now he was laying her with a passed out redhead in his arms, contemplating his life.

"Great…" was all he could mutter from under his breath. "Guess I might as well bring her home and answer her questions there." he said before picking her up off the ground and heading towards the Watson household.

* * *

"I-I did it. I did it…" was all Peter could mumble before his limp hand fell from his aunt's jacket. Mary Jane had watched the whole thing, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't process a single thing with all the grief she had. She saw Johnny Storm bend down to check his heartbeat, to see if he had an ounce of life left in him. As he lifted his head, he didn't even need to say it. It was ominous.

"NOOOO!" was what she heard Aunt May scream as the horrific realization sunk in. Envied in grief, MJ wrapped her arms around his lifeless body, crying uncontrollably. Her whole life was over. The love of her life, the person she loved the most in this fucked up planet was dead. Dead in her arms. She would never see his smile, his eyes. She would never hear his goofy jokes again. All because of one man's hatred.

She did end up going to his funeral, though it was probably a mistake. She spent most of the time as an emotional wreck. She had been an emotional wreck for the past week. She spent all of her time crying into his costume before falling asleep. Despite her mother's attempts at help, it didn't work. She was inconsolable. Her love was six feet underground, never to breathe again. They had their whole life planned out. They were supposed to get married, have kids, grow old together. They hadn't even had _sex_ yet!

As she stood there at his grave, she tried to think of all the good times they had together. The day he confessed his identity to her. Their first kiss. The times they would spend in their hideout. But everything was overcome with one emotion. Grief. Not being able to take it anymore, she fell to her knees and sobbed in front of his grave.

* * *

"AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE" was the sound she produced as she awoke from her bed in a farce. Peter was at the side of her bed trying to comfort her. With tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around him as he did the same.

"I know MJ. I'm here now." he whispered into her ear. Words couldn't describe how they felt. They had been gone for so long. Separated due to his heroic sacrifice. As they let go of eachother, MJ looked at him in shock.

"Peter… How? I watched you die in my arms. I remember your funeral. How are you here?" she wondered, but she didn't really need the answer. All she cared about was this moment. This moment she never thought would happen in a million years.

Ten minutes had gone by of him explaining the story of how he woke up in a laboratory and not knowing if he was a clone or not. They were now sitting on the side of her bed, not taking a glare off each others eyes. They had both calmed down and were just looking at one another. MJ sat there, looking at the handsome young man Peter had grown into. Peter sat there, looking at the absolute beauty that was Mary Jane. Not even caring, they slowly drifted towards the other and closed the gap between them in a long, intimate kiss. The kind of kisses they used to share. MJ went to snake her legs around Peter's waist before he suddenly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"I'm sorry MJ. I shouldn't have done that." he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We don't know if I am who I think I am. I'm sorry. I can't." he replied

"Peter." she said as she snaked her legs around his waist.

"I know it's you. I can tell that it's you. Just by looking into your eyes. I know that you are the same person I loved. _That I love_." she said as they moved closer together. They closed the gap again this time more heated, more passionate. A passion that they had never had before. MJ realized it. MJ realized that tonight was the night. Tonight was the perfect night.

Realizing this, MJ made her kissing more passionate, laying him down on her bed and straddling his sides.

"Mary Jane…." Peter could hardly get the words out, he could feel the heat as well. They had never had sex before. They were two shy, awkward teenagers. They were too afraid to take it to the next level. Too scared.

"Peter, I love you. I've always loved you. Tonight is the 's the night that we're doing it." she declared.

"MJ" he said as he stood up. "We don't even know if I am who I think I am. I'm sorry, but it's wrong." he said.

"Peter, I want you. I need you. We had so many opportunities to do it in the past, but we decided to wait. And then you died… You died and I died as well. You were the only person I wanted to love. You were the only person I wanted to do it with. Do you know how many people who have tried to coax me onto them? Do you know how many people have tried to force themselves onto me? I never let them because I wanted you. You were the only person I wanted to do it with and if I couldn't have you, I didn't want anybody. I know it's you. Even if you are a clone, I can still feel your spirit. Please." she said not taking an eye off him.

"Mary Jane…" was all he could mutter out as their faces drifted closer once again. They connected once again in a heated kiss. Know they both knew that it had to happen. They made their kissing more intimate, going along each other's necks to please each other. Mary Jane could feel his hard bulge growing in his pants. They rolled around on the bed until she was on top again. She was getting so wet. She wanted him so badly. She broke apart from him to remove her shirt as he did the same. Their bodies were in a frenzy. Peter was taken away by the beauty of her body. She had grown so much. Mary Jane was equally impressed by his new muscular body. They broke apart again as Mary Jane removed her bra, revealing her breasts.

"Wow…. They've really grown" Peter said as he grabbed a hold of them. All Mary Jane could do was laugh at his reaction. He then teased them as she arched back, moaning at his touch. As he teased her, he used his free hand to unbuckle both his and her pants. Peter took it to the next level, grabbing one of her breasts in his mouth. Her panties were getting so damp from all this teasing. They broke apart as Mary Jane removed his pants, leaving him in only a pair of boxers.

"Now for my turn." she said as she got up from the bed and dropped her pants, leaving her in only a pair of panties. Peter sat there admiring her womanly curves and the streaks of wetness seeping down her thighs. He got up and approached her, both blushing from the moment. He picked her up in his arms and laid her back down on the bed. Peter removed his boxers before pulling down her panties, revealing her wet womanhood. Needless to say, they were both laughing. They had never seen each other naked before. Now they both knew what would come next.

"Peter…. Do it." MJ pleaded as he positioned his cock by her entrance. Answering his lovers request, he spread out her legs and slowly guided his erect penis into her depths. MJ's nails dug into his back as he went in all the way.

"Oh Peter" Mary Jane said pleasurably as he went in and out of her. They both grunted in soft, slow motions. They both couldn't describe how they felt. This was a pure intimate moment. The kind of intimate moment that they would never forget. They both panted and laughed as they gradually increased their pace. Any previous thought they had about sex was forgotten. Fuck morals, this was their night.

They continued at a more pleasurable, medium pace. Her breasts bounced up and down as he went in and out of her. Peter couldn't help but moan at the euphoric feel of Mary Jane. She laughed as they kissed again, increasing her pace. Her toes began to curl and her moans became increasingly louder. The same happened to Peter. They had both had orgasms before, but it was never caused by another person.

"OH GOD PETER- I'M FEELING IT!" she yelled out as they increased their pace. They knew that their climax was coming. They were both moaning loud as her bed bounced with every motion.

"MMMPPHHHH" was all Mary Jane could produce as she climaxed. Peter climaxed as well. It was an amazing feeling. Their first time.

Peter brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled again as the two messy haired lovers embraced. Tears streaming down her cheeks. The past two years of grief actually felt worth it now. All worth it for this moment. This night.

Not needing to say anymore words, they pulled the covers over the naked bodies and cuddled. Her head and hands laying on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Just like how they used to spend all those lonely nights together. They shared another passionate kiss before drifting off to sleep. Finally. After their love had been taken away, they were now reunited for years to come.

 **A/N: Well shit. This story was kinda long. This story has been an idea of mine for awhile now. I've always loved the Peter/MJ romance in Ultimate Marvel, so this was kinda fun to write. This is likely going to be a one shot just because of my lack of consistency in long term stories. Comment your thoughts below. I may do more Spider-Man fanfictions in the future, so stay tuned.**


End file.
